1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package for retaining and dispensing sewing machine needles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines require a variety of needles of different sizes and construction to efficiently perform the sewing process. A needle best suited to one type of sewing operation or material may not be optimum for another type of operation or material. It is therefore advantageous to have a variety of needles available while sewing which are retained in a convenient location so that they are readily accessible should they be needed.
One problem with prior known needle packages is that the needles are not segregated by types or size.
Another problem is that the package does not contain information on the selection of a correct needle for varying types and weights of fabric and thread.
Still another problem is that some prior known needle packages do not permit individual acces to one of several needle compartments at a time.